The Showmance
by MysticLady3
Summary: When a boy will not take 'no' for an answer, Cindy Vortex finds a way to make him stop. Will it work and what will she sacrifice: the boy she has always loved or her life? JxC.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN and never will. It will be rated T for some intense scene later on and some cursing. Also, Lady Sings the News did not happen. The story would flow better and be a bit more exciting if J/C had their first kiss in the story.**

* * *

><p>A bright cloudless sky shined over the small rural city of Retroville. It should bring joy to it's residents but not for all it seems. A blonde high school girl stood by her locker, a look of annoyance marred her face.<p>

"I swear if Tyler thinks of talking to me again I will smack him!" she fumed. Her best friend, standing next to her, raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said last time Cindy." Libby Folfax grabbed her backpack and gently led Cindy Vortex by her arm to their class.

"But this time I mean it. I don't understand, he keeps asking me out and I decline each time but he still insists. Really, do I need to rent out a billboard or something? She sat dejected at her desk. She was glad he didn't have this class with her.

"You should do something about it. Or at least inform a teacher." Libby said softly.

"He hasn't done anything for me to inform the authorities. He's just really persistent. But I may have to think of something." She took out a small notepad and started writing.

Libby shut her mouth when she saw the notepad. Over the years, Cindy developed a way to deter her anger or annoyance- writing. It seemed to relax her and anyone who know her understands to not bother her.

"Hey Libby, Cindy-"Carl Wheezer stopped and gave a knowing look "She's angry, huh?" He sat to Libby's left.

"More like seriously annoyed," Libby then whispered, "Tyler asked her out again."

"Again, doesn't he give up?" Carl looked over at Cindy. She was still writing.

"Doesn't look like it. I've told her to do something but she doesn't seem to listen." Libby sighed.

"I do listen. I just don't have much to make a case, other than him being annoying and giving off a creepy feeling."

"That creepy feeling should count for something" Libby insisted. The teacher walked into the room.

"I just can't go with that feeling alone. It sucks, I know."

The teacher cleared her throat and the trio turned their attention. Class had begun.

Later that day, Cindy sat in the courtyard waiting for her friends. She managed to avoid Tyler by taking a different route to her 3rd period class. She won't be so lucky after lunch as she shares a class with him.

"So I hear that Tyler asked you out again." a shadow loomed over her.

"What's it to you Neutron?" Cindy shot back. Jimmy Neutron stood behind her. He had changed a lot over the years. He was no longer the shortest in the class but stood at a reasonable 6'0. With some convincing, he gave up the swirl ice cream looking hairstyle. He and Cindy also put a truce and became friends. They still throw digs at each other but more in a friendly manner than mean.

"Nothing. But you know Vortex, maybe if you agree, he would stop."

Cindy scoffed "Yeah right. It would probably make it worse." She smiled as Libby settled next to her.

"What took you so long?"

Libby shook her head "Sheen. He found something "suspicious" in his plate and went crazy on the lunch lady."

Cindy and Jimmy looked around.

"So where is he?" Jimmy bit into his tamale.

"Security guard took him away when he went hysterical. It was so embarrassing!" Libby lowered her when other students passed by and pointed.

"Hey, why don't you mind your damn business!" Cindy shouted at them before they scurried off. Libby smiled in gratitude. Carl arrived then, a finger in his ear.

"Wow, Sheen can really scream. I think my ear drum blew!"

The others laughed and quickly launch into what have been Sheen's most crazy antics.

"Seriously Libby, how can you deal dating someone like that?" Cindy asked.

Libby shrugged "When you truly love someone, sometimes you have to put aside their eccentricities. He's not a creep or anything thankfully."

Jimmy smirked "Like that Tyler guy."

Cindy groaned "Not this again."

"He has a point Cindy, it's getting into major creepy zone."

"Look, like I said, I can handle it."

"Please do and soon. I don't want it to escalate into something worse. It really isn't out of the realm of possibility. Just don't want you to get hurt," Libby placed a hand on Cindy's shoulder "I know you don't like being told how to handle it but we are concern."

Cindy sighed and looked down at her empty plate.

"I know that and am grateful but I will see to it. I just need some way to get him off my back."

The bell rang and they started for their afternoon classes. Jimmy and Carl headed towards the front of the school while Libby went straight to the office. Cindy stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to formulate some kind of plan. Her next class is with Tyler and she doesn't think that she can stand his insistency.

"Today is not going to be a good day." she trudged along to class.

While sitting on her bed, a laptop perched on her lap, Cindy surfed the web. Unbeknownst to others, including Libby, she had a secret hobby: celebrity gossip. She loved to go through sites with all the lasted news in the world of Hollywood. It wasn't anything serious, just a bit of fun.

On this night, Cindy was catching up on the couples news when several comments caught her eyes. It seems some people were speculating that a certain well known couple could be in a fake relationship. According to people, the actors both needed a boost in publicity.

"A fake romance?" Cindy thought aloud. Then like a flash, it hit her. Maybe to get Tyler to finally leave her alone was to "hook" up with someone. If she had a boyfriend then he will see no point in asking her out. She smiled as she shut off her computer but paused.

But who can she can convince to do this?

Cindy snuggled into her bed and contemplated. It had to be someone she knew and that people can totally see her dating.

"Someone will come to mind". Just as she fell asleep, the sound of a rocket landing pierced the quiet neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes a new story from me. I would have posted this much earlier but a lot went on in my life and it also took a while to plan it out. I hope to update this fairly quickly. I don't know how long it will be at the moment but I have most of it planned out. Of course it can change over time.<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	2. Set in Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. The next chapter will be the start of the "romance". Oh and the gang is in their junior year of high school.**

* * *

><p><strong>**Friday Afternoon: Study Hall**<strong>

The next day had Cindy in study hall, reading a magazine. Unlike most of her classmates, Cindy never leaves her homework undone until the last minute. If she did then she wouldn't be in the Top 3 of her class. She was fairly content that Tyler seemed to not be in school today.

*THUD*

"Sorry, my backpack slipped." Libby sat down.

"No problem. But are you sure there is nothing but books in there?" Cindy joked. Libby smirked and pulled out a notebook. A giant math book came after as is a long sigh.

"I hate Math. It's the bane of my existence." Libby replied dramatically.

"It's not that bad."

Libby scoffed "Easy for you to say. Anyways, I brought this for you." She handed Cindy another magazine.

"Celebrity gossip? What makes you think I want to read this?" Cindy asked.

"Hmmm, maybe because a certain someone looked it up on my computer and didn't completely cover her trail?" Libby smirked as Cindy squirmed in her seat.

Finally Cindy replied "Okay, I like reading gossip. But how did you find out and how long?"

"Couple days ago, you forgot to empty it from the trash bin on my computer." Libby answered, "if you are going to be sneaky, remember to cover ALL your tracks. Even it seems insignificant." Libby turned back to her Math book, leaving Cindy to ponder.

'_Shit, she's right. If I want to pull off this fake boyfriend thing. I have to make sure that nothing is exposed.' _Cindy thought, chewing lightly on her pencil.

"So, can you come cell phone shopping with me today?" Libby asked, "I finally got enough cash to upgrade."

"Sorry, I can't. Last minute meeting at the Dojo. New students are coming in next week and I was asked to be a student teacher. I have to make a schedule."

Libby said "Well I think I can manage it myself."

The two sat in silence for a while. Just as Libby started to ask about the Tyler situation when the bell rang. Libby hoped, as Cindy got up and left, that things would get settled soon.

****Cindy's Front Porch****

The meeting had last longer than she expected.

It was nearly 6:00 when Cindy reached her house. Originally it was a meeting to discuss plans for the new students and to help prepare the student teachers. But the sensei wanted some short practice sessions.

It last over two hours.

Cindy sighed with relief as she plopped down on the front steps. The door to the Neutron house opened at that moment. Mrs. Neutron and Jimmy came out; the latter carrying two large garbage bags. Cindy waved to them and watched as Jimmy was lectured about something.

A crazy thought then crossed her mind: What if she got Neutron to be her fake boyfriend?

"Now that's just crazy! I mean, me and Neutron?" Cindy chuckled to herself.

But has she continued to ponder about it, she slowly realized that it wasn't that crazy. Yes, they fought like cats and dogs when they were kids. But as they grew up, they learn to appreciate the others contribution. If Cindy was able to admit it, he has a lot of qualities she likes: highly intelligent, talented, driven, hard working, etc. She could say he is attractive, in a nerdy, big head kind of way.

What she would not like to admit is that she fell into a cliché: Publicly "hating" him to only be secretly in love with him. She had realized it years ago and figured Libby at least had an inkling about it.

The whole thing can work in her favor, maybe he would fall for her and get rid of an annoying pest.

Mrs. Neutron and Jimmy walked back into their house and Cindy made up her mind. Tomorrow she will go over and ask him.

But first she needed to draw up a contract.

****Saturday Afternoon****

After her lawyers looked over her contract, as she avoided their questioning eyes, Cindy walked over to Jimmy's house. It took some pep talking the night before and today to go and ask. Not every day she asks for any favors from him.

She walked through the side of the house. 'They really should put a gate or something.' she thought. When she reached the back yard, she saw Jimmy's parents tending their garden.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Neutron." she greeted.

"Oh hello Cindy. If you are looking for Jimmy, he is down in the lab."

"Thanks Mrs. Neutron." she turned to the clubhouse. She knocked and a small camera popped out the wall. Waving cheekily, she braced for the drop. The 'welcome' mat slid from under her and she fell. She stopped with a soft thud, landing on an air mattress.

"What are you doing here?" came his voice from deep in the lab. He had added more space as his invention grew and more were created.

"What, no "hey" or "how are you?"? Dang, mommy didn't teach you manners." Cindy smirked, sinking into a cushy chair.

Jimmy appeared from behind a rocket. His hair was messy, his lab coat covered in some oil but strangely he looked…hot.

'I did not just think that." Cindy watched as he got closer.

"Sorry; hey, how are you?" Cindy opened her mouth "Now what are you doing here?"

Cindy rolled her eyes "I came to propose a proposition to you."

Jimmy gaped "_You_ are asking _me_ for a favor? Did the Earth's inner core freeze over?"

"That's not how the expression goes."

"I know but it gets into a touchy subject about beliefs and…never mind. So, what is this proposition?" He reached over for a Purple Flurp.

"I suggest you wait until I finish before drinking that." She stood up.

"I can handle anything. You should know that." He raised the can to his lips.

"Alright, but if you spit take in my face I will slap you," She took a deep breath, " I want you to be my fake boyfriend to get rid of Tyler." she said quickly.

A silence filled the room before-

"WHAT?"

Cindy groaned "Don't make me repeat it."

Jimmy continued to stare at her before he started laughing.

"This is a joke, right? I mean it would be a late April's Fool joke but come on!" he continued laughing.

"I'm not joking and it's not a prank," She pulled out the contract and handed it to him. He looked it over, his eyes widening as he reached the end.

"You weren't kidding," his eyebrow furrowed " can you please explain how you came to this idea?" he waved the paper.

Cindy quickly launched into the story. Jimmy sat down in his chair, listening.

"-so I figure if I get someone to be my fake boyfriend, maybe he would leave me alone." she finished.

"But, why me?" he asked.

"I don't have many close guy friends. Any other guy could take advantage of this in any manner. You may play pranks on me but I know you have a solid moral ground to not do anything innapropriate. Plus, no one would believe me and Carl and Sheen is taken. I would kill him anyways before the week ended."

"And me?"

"It would not be _that_ difficult to believe us as a couple. People might see our old rivalry as a cover up. And unlike your friends, you do well under pressure and can keep secrets." Cindy replied, arms crossed.

"This is crazy and that is saying a lot coming from me." He looked down at the paper.

"I'm not going to bring myself down to begging on my knees. But can you please help me, " she pleaded, "I've never ask for any favors from you before."

Jimmy sighed and looked at her. She was right; she never did ask for anything. Additionally, he thought, this could work to my favor. Like, Cindy, he has harbored secret feelings for her.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I'll help you. But-" he continued, "what are your conditions?"

"Okay, it's simple: Whenever we are in public, we act all couple like. You do know how that is like right? You know, hand holding, kissing, etc."

"Haha, aren't you funny? But yes I do know. I've had a girlfriend before,"

"When?"

"Last year, she went to Lindbergh High. Didn't last long but she was great." He smiled, "Anything else?"

Cindy, ignoring the pang of jealousy, continued.

"Yeah, if we are alone like right now, we can just act like our normal selves. Got it?" Cindy pulled out a pen.

"Just one more question: do we tell anyone?"

"No, if we want to fool everyone completely, especially Tyler. We have to cover _all_ our tracks," she said, remembering Libby's words, "Look, this will only be until classes end, in like 7 weeks. It should be enough to be convincing. Tyler told me, though I never ask, that he will be away for most of the summer. He should be able to move on to someone else." She handed him the pen.

He took it and with only slight hesitancy, he signed the contract.

"Good," she folded it up and pocketed, " we start on Monday. Nothing too fancy but meet me at my locker and put an arm around me or something." She turned and walked to the door, stopped when she reached it.

"If anyone asks how this happen tell them that we were arguing-"

"Shocking."

"-and that you blurted out that you wanted to ask me out for a while and finally did it. You had realized your feelings and risked asking me."

"What will you say when they ask you?"

"That I would give a chance because I might have some feelings in return," she replied, "So, see you Monday, "boyfriend"?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah "girlfriend"." With that she turned and left, leaving Jimmy shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was chapter 2, I hope that it sounds believable. It will get more juicy next chapter. Until then, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. That First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. This chapter is where the fun begins. Oh and we finally meet Tyler. He won't sound like he is a stalker but as the story goes on that will change. Oh, I have enabled Anonymous comments. But please no flames or I will disable them again. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. You really aren't achieving anything about saying that my story sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>**Monday Morning: Retroville High Hallway**<strong>

The rest of the weekend had gone by rather quickly. On Sunday, Cindy had spent most of the day at her grandparent's house. There had been a reunion of sort for it was Cindy's grandmother's birthday. It had help to get certain things off her mind.

But now, as she walked to her locker, the butterflies came in full force. Normally she welcomed a challenge but was different. She had never planned to show any sign about her real feelings towards Neutron. Today she is to, even if it is "pretend".

Libby was already there when she reached her locker.

"Hey, you didn't text me yesterday." Libby stated.

"Sorry, I was gone most of the day and couldn't use my phone." That wasn't a lie but somehow she felt guilty.

"Hi Cindy." a voice behind her said.

"Oh no." she whispered. Libby offered a supportive smile. Cindy turned slowly around to face Tyler Biggins. He was on the average side with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. If it weren't for the whole stalker/ creepy vibe thing, she might have said yes to him.

"Hey Tyler," she replied, a forced smile on her face.

Tyler smiled "Say I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday. I would like to take you out."

"For the thousandth time, no I will not go out with you!"

"Why not? You always turn me down with no explanation," he said.

"Well now I do have a reason," she closed her locker. _'Where are you Neutron?' _she thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Cindy inwardly sighed in relief. She turned her head as Jimmy Neutron stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around Cindy's shoulders.

Tyler looked at them, an eyebrow raised.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Well Tyler, the reason I rejected you is that I was asked out by Jimmy," she wrapped her arms around Jimmy's waist, "and I said yes." she looked up at Jimmy and smiled.

Gasps fill through the halls. Students and teachers peeked out of classroom, stunned looks on their faces. A silence descended then quickly followed by hushed whispers.

"Is this a joke?" Tyler questioned.

"No, you've been here long enough to have heard about a "thing" between us. We just finally admitted it," Cindy answered.

"Yeah, so can you kindly leave my _girlfriend_ alone?" Jimmy emphasized on 'girlfriend'. Cindy nudged him and they walked to their homeroom class as people stared. With their backs turned, they didn't notice the angry look on Tyler's face before he walked away.

Libby was still glued to her spot, jaw slightly agape. 'What just happened?' she thought.

"Hey Libbylicious! Sheen Estevez yelled. Carl walked behind, a large book in his hands. Libby said nothing.

"What's wrong Libby?" Carl asked.

"Jimmy and Cindy are dating," she finally replied. Sheen and Carl stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"Ha! Good one Libs. Now, what really happened?" Sheen wiped a tear.

"I'm not joking," she deadpanned, " They just announced it."

Sheen stood in silence as Carl seem to swallow about 5 flies when his jaws dropped.

"Damn, we miss everything!" Sheen exclaimed. Carl coughed in agreement. Eating flies didn't seem to agree with him.

"Hey, did I really just hear," came Nick Dean's voice. He was followed by Brittany Smith and Betty Quilan, " that Jimmy and Cindy are dating?"

"Yup," said Libby.

"Wow," Betty said," So…who won the bet?"

Libby reached into her locker and pulled out a sheet a paper. She looked it over quickly, a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Carl did," she sighed. The others groaned and reached into their pockets. Carl grinned goofily as five dollar bills were placed in his hand.

"It's only $25 man." Sheen said.

" I know but in this economy, every little bit counts." Libby shook her head and tossed the paper in the trash bin.

The bell rang and they raced to class.

****Meanwhile…****

Jimmy and Cindy walked away from the group gathering around them and to homeroom. Their arms were still around each other.

"That went well," he whispered. Cindy could only nod. They stopped outside her class, slightly annoyed that people were still staring.

"Alright, move along. No show here!" Cindy told them. They quickly dispersed.

"So I will see you later girlfriend?" Jimmy winked. Cindy just shook her head.

"Okay, boyfriend," she replied. Cindy gasped softly when he leaned over and pecked her cheek. He left as Cindy raised a hand to her cheek, a soft smile on her face.

****Library****

Cindy was ready to go home. It seemed she and Neutron "hooking up" was a bigger deal than she expected. Even the teachers were asking her about it. At the moment she grabbed a book when pulled back by Libby.

"Oh hey Libby." she said, innocently.

"Don't try and sound so nonchalant. I demand to know what is going on. Something big like you dating Jimmy happens and I don't get the news first!" she whispered harshly.

"It happened so fast that I didn't have time to tell you. Plus, I couldn't use my phone."

"You could've contacted me somehow."

"I got home late last night. I had to finish my English paper and take a shower. I honestly fell asleep the second I fell on my bed." Cindy sighed.

"How did it happen?" Libby demanded.

"I went over to his lab yesterday to drop off something. We got into a tiff and before I knew it he just asked me out and I said yes."

"Why?"

"Because I maybe, sort of, have feelings for him," Cindy blushed.

Libby smiled widely, "Ha! I knew it."

Cindy rolled her eyes and continued searching. Libby followed silently but then couldn't keep silent anymore.

"So when is your first date?"

Cindy froze. _'Shit, we didn't plan the first date!' _she thought frantically.

"Um, I think he said something about taking me to the fair this weekend." Around late April, Retroville holds a weekend fair with rides and food stands.

"Aw, that's cute."

Cindy smiled, "Yeah it is.". _'I have to text Neutron about this!'_

The rest of the time they walked around before heading out to the courtyard. Cindy was able to escape to the bathroom to text Jimmy the plan.

****Track Field****

The boys shared 3rd period U.S history class. Their teacher, Mr. Atone, was probably one of the coolest teachers. He is what you call a true hippie. Today he decided to take the class outside to teach them about the Civil Rights movement as well as the whole 1960s culture. They sat in the grass area in the middle of the running track. Students from gym ran as Mr. Atone spoke.

"Who just text you?" Sheen leaned back on his elbows.

"Cindy. She forgot to tell me something about our date this weekend." Jimmy replied.

"Where you going?"

"The fair, I think it's a pretty simple first date." Jimmy wrote down what Mr. Atone mentioned.

"So, how did you and Cindy happened?" Carl asked.

"She came to the lab yesterday to return a book and we got into an argument as usual. No idea why but I just blurted out if she wanted to go out with me and she said yes."

Sheen looked at him, puzzled. "How long have you liked her?"

Jimmy blushed, "A while now. Never really thought about asking her but it just came out."

"You know, I had a feeling you might like her. I mean when you were kids, for claiming to hate her, you didn't really mind it that much when she was around." Carl said. The other two looked at him.

"Wow Carl, you are more observant that I give you credit for." Jimmy said.

"I try."

Mr. Atone turned to them, "Hey you three, pay attention. You will be quizzed."

That shut them up and they quickly began to write down what he said.

****Later in the day****

The five friends sat at their usual table at lunch, but this time with Cindy leaning on Jimmy. Normally Cindy wouldn't be this affectionate so early in a relationship but since she has known him for so long, she felt comfortable enough. Their friends didn't ask them too many questions since they had hoped that this would happen one day.

After, they separated to their afternoon classes. The shock of the former rivals now dating wore off and people would congratulate them in passing. All but one at least. Tyler would stand in the shadows as the girl he had fallen for walked in the arm of another man. 'Why would she pick a nerd when she could have me!' he thought.

The day ended and Jimmy offered Cindy a ride. He needed to know how he was doing.

"So," he started, "how did I do?"

Cindy grinned, nodding her head slightly, "Pretty good Neutron. Showed enough affection to not have people question it."

Jimmy smiled at that. They reached their street. Once out the car, they said good bye and walked to their respective houses.

"Is it true that you are dating Cindy?" Mrs. Neutron asked as Jimmy entered the house.

"Yeah. How did you find out so fast?"

"Carl told his mother who told me. Have you always liked her?"

"Yeah mom. Look I have to do my homework and finish some experiments. I'll talk to you later." He jogged up the stairs.

Over at Cindy's house, a similar conversation occurred.

"Cynthia, are you really dating that Neutron boy?" Sasha Vortex asked.

"Yes and how did you find out?"

"I have my sources. Are you sure you want to be associated in that manner with that boy?"

Cindy groaned, "Yeah mom, I do. I've always, sort of, like him. Now I have to do homework." Cindy raced up the stairs.

"Moms are so nosy," Jimmy and Cindy thought aloud when they reached their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am on a roll with these updates. Sorry it seems a bit slow but it does need a good build up. You will get to know Tyler better and it will get hotter between Jimmy and Cindy. Now: READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. The Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy. Now this chapter picks up from the last one where Jimmy has a conversation with his dad. Yes, it was to be his mom but I thought a father/son talk would be better. It will then go about their first week as a "couple" and finish with the first date.**

* * *

><p><strong>**Jimmy's Room**<strong>

Jimmy had been sitting in his room for about 45 minutes when a knock came to the door. He called out to the person to come in and inwardly groaned when his dad entered. He knew that his mom had told him about the whole Cindy thing and of course she believe he needed a talk. 'This could get awkward.' Jimmy thought.

"Hey son!" Hugh Neutron greeted.

"Hey dad, what brings you here?"

"Well, your mother told me that you got yourself a girlfriend. That Cindy Vortex girl." Hugh replied. He took a seat on Jimmy's bed.

"Yeah and what's the problem?"

"No problem, she thought I should come up here and have a talk."

"But dad, I'm 17 years old. I really need no "talk". I've had a girlfriend before you know."

"Yes but I think your mother would feel better if you had some advice." Hugh grabbed a near by book.

"I don't need advice. Anyway we've only been together since the weekend and haven't been on a date, yet." Jimmy sighed and turned back to his blueprint.

"Look son, we are just trying to help." Hugh placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I know and I appreciate it. When I really do have a problem, I'll go to you. I promise," Jimmy replied softly.

"Alright. Well your mom said dinner will be at 7 and to not be late." Hugh turned to leave.

"I won't, later dad." Hugh closed the door. When he was sure that his dad had left, Jimmy grabbed his phone and dialed Cindy's cell. She picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cindy."

"Oh hey Neutron. What's up?"

"My dad just came in here trying to give advice. He and my mom already know about us. It seems Carl blabbed it to his mom who told mine."

Cindy scoffed, "Jeez he really is a momma's boy. Well my mom found out too. She hasn't come up to talk yet but I am sure it will be soon."

Jimmy sighed, "Didn't think it be _that_ big of a deal."

"Well we were rivals, even though some thought it was a cover up. Damn high school gossip vine."

Jimmy laughed and soon they were discussing how their "date" will play out.

"It seems most of the school will be going to the fair so we will have to be on it the whole time." Cindy said.

"Yeah, the usual: Hand holding and stuff"

"You winning me a prize…"

"What? You can win one yourself just fine."

"So you never won anything for that girlfriend you had last year?" she spit out the word girlfriend in venom. To her knowledge, he didn't seem to have notice.

"Well yeah-"

"Then try to win me something."

Jimmy sighed, "Fine, if it will get you to stop nagging."

Cindy paused, then "Wow, only been dating for two days and we sound like some married couple." A knock came to her door. "Shit, I think my mom is at the door. Gotta go."

"Ok, later."

"Bye." And then a dial tone.

Jimmy closed his cell and returned to his blueprint.

* * *

><p>Cindy stood before her mirror as she finished getting ready. Today is her date with Jimmy. She knew it wasn't a real date but couldn't help but be a little excited.<p>

Their first week as a "couple" went without a hitch. It seemed that people got used to them being together rather quickly. Of course with the news that Grey Star will be doing a concert at the fair, people moved on. That is with the exception of Tyler. Though he didn't bother Cindy like Jimmy had told him to do, he kept an eye on her. From what he gather about their relationship, they were constantly fighting about something or other. Maybe if he played his cards right, Cindy would run into his arms if they broke up.

Cindy and Jimmy played the part of new couple well. They showed enough affection like any other couple but not too much to look like they are trying to hard. Neither were big fans of too much PDA. Nevertheless, they believed if too much is done, the other will figure out their secret. At this point, neither are ready. They were happy though that their parents had given up on giving them a talk about dating.

Cindy shook her head and applied a coat of lip gloss on her lips. Jimmy should be here soon. Since it was a fair and there will be a lot of walking, Cindy went casual: a lime great short-sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. Dark jeans and sneakers finished the look. She didn't do much with her hair, just a simple French braid that reached her lower back.

Her phone vibrated then, a text message appeared:

'ready?'

Cindy smiled and wrote back:

'always. be down in 2.'

A second later:

'okay…'

With a quick look over, she grabbed her satchel and was out the door.

****Retroville Fair****

The sun was beating down on them. It normally was not this hot in April, but a heat wave seemed to be settling in. Cindy now wishes she had worn shorts.

They had been there an hour and so far they were having a blast. They rode a couple of rides including the Spinning Teacups where they tried to get each other dizzy. It didn't work but it sure did on Carl who watched on the sidelines. Carl, Sheen and Libby had joined them for a bit before deciding that they should enjoy themselves.

Jimmy and Cindy were now taking a break and trying to win prizes on some of the games. If only they workers would stop trying to con them.

"Alright Neutron, I want at least one stuff animal. There has to be a game you can beat." she smiled devilishly.

"Game on Vortex."

They went for all the game. Whether it was a water shooting game or a ball tossing one. After a while it became a sort of competition as the prizes grew steady. 30 minutes of playing had them at 5 prizes each.

"Okay, this next game crowns the champion," Cindy said.

"Bring it."

A small crowd gathered around them. The object of the game was to pop as many balloons in 30 seconds. When the bell sounded, the darts flew. The crowd cheered as balloons popped.

"Looks like I'm gonna win Neutron," Cindy taunted. But she spoke too soon; she missed with her last dart while Jimmy manage to get two with his.

"Didn't like it," he smirked. Cindy pursed her lips and turned away. She saw people jogging to the stage and the concert was to start. A tap on her should and she jumped. A white and brown bunny rabbit met her eyes.

"Here you go," Jimmy smiled. She stared at him a moment before taking it, a light blush on her face and thanked him.

"We should go if we want a good view," she said. As she walked, she felt his hand slide into her hand. They managed a good spot when an announcer came on stage.

"Alright Retroville, are you ready to rock?" he yelled. The crowd answered loudly. "Then give it up for Grey Star!".

The band got on stage and jammed. The crowed went crazy and danced along to all the songs. Cindy seemed to forget any problem until the band started their third song. A shiver came over her and it didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got a bad feeling. Probably nothing," she answered.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, really. I'm okay. Let's enjoy this." she said. He looked at her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the band. Though he didn't ask any further questions, he kept looking over at her every once in a while.

A couple of rows behind them, Tyler stood still. He had been follow the couple through out the afternoon, making sure they didn't see him. He had a feeling that something was not completely right with these two. He didn't know what but he will find out. Some way or another. As the band started their last song, Jimmy and Cindy slipped out the crowd, Tyler only feet behind them.

****Jimmy's Lab****

"That was a fun date." Jimmy said. He was sitting on his computer chair. Cindy sat near on a bean bag.

"Yeah it was great," she said. She had to admit she had fun with him. But then again she always did.

"So what is the plan for the next week?"

Cindy sighed, "Let's just go with the flow. Libby does want us to get together at the Candy Bar this week."

"Cool." They sat in silence for a while before Cindy announced she had to leave.

"Wait. I know you said that you were okay when you shivered but I think I know why you did."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler. I noticed that he was following us when we left. I had felt like someone was the whole time but when I looked, there was nothing."

Cindy shivered again, "I can't wait till he just stops. I really hope that this works and doesn't make it worse."

Jimmy stood up and went to her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he does nothing to you. I promise."

"Thanks. Man, I feel hopeless and I hate it."

"Doesn't make you weak. Even the toughest people don't feel safe with a stalker."

Cindy nodded, "Alright, well I really need to go. My turn to make dinner."

"You cook?"

"Heck yeah. I make a mean fettuccine Alfredo."

Jimmy laughed and led her to the lab entrance.

"Thanks for the "date", I really did have a blast." Cindy said.

"No problem." They smiled at each other and Cindy left. Jimmy stared at the closed door before turning back to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, isn't Jimmy a great boyfriend? I hope it wasn't too boring. It will get interesting in the next one when Tyler confronts them. They will kiss but I am saving the really hot one for a later chapter. But the one next chapter will be really nice and cute or at least I will try to make it like that.**

**Again: READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. I have to admit that I'm a bad author, up until now I have not thank my readers and reviewers so: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I greatly appreciate all the people who take the time to read it and of course to review it. This story has the highest hits/visitors of all my stories. I really can't thank you enough for wanting to know what happens.**

**So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Tyler Biggins doesn't like to be played. And that is what's happening. Cindy claims that she and that Neutron guy are together but Tyler has his suspicions. He had been observing them for almost two weeks. For a new couple, they sure don't act like one a lot of the times. It seems that at times it looks forced or they are holding back. Sometimes they act like some old married couple with their bickering. He noticed too that they don't seem to kiss or at least he has not seen it. He asked his friends and they said they hadn't either. They either hug or a give a wave. Do they even kiss on the cheek he wondered. Maybe it's time that he said something.<p>

**** Candy Bar****

The four friends sat at a booth at their favorite hang out spot. They were waiting for Sheen to arrive. He apparently had something to watch that was oh so important. As May started, they were trying to get together as much as they could. Their class finals were in a couple of weeks and they needed to study. AP classes had their even earlier so Jimmy and Cindy wouldn't have time to be with their friends.

"I'm glad I don't have any AP class. Regular ones are trouble enough," Carl sipped his smoothie.

"It's not that bad. I do can do it in my sleep pretty much, "Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, says the genius. Sadly Neutron not all of us are gifted with a 210 IQ and photographic memory. We have to get by the old fashion way." Cindy said, stealing an M & M from his cup.

"Hey! Get your own," Jimmy protested.

"Fine, be selfish," Cindy got up and went over to the line.

"Uh oh," Libby said, looking at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Sheen text me saying something horrible just happened and he will be here so-" she was cut off.

The doors to the Candy Bar burst open. Sheen entered, panting frantically and his eyes bulging.

"LIBBY!" He yelled hoarsely. He seemed to be dragging himself as he made his way to the table.

"Oh my gosh, Sheen! What happened?" Libby rushed to his side.

He took gulps of air before he could say anything. But that didn't help with his shaking or crying.

"It's finished and there were no warning," Sheen replied, his eyes filled with tears.

"What's finished?" Libby asked, fear etched on her face. Cindy had returned and settled next to Jimmy.

Sheen stuttered as two words fell from his lips.

"Ultra Lord."

Everyone groaned loudly and turned back to what they had been doing.

"Are you kidding me? I'm freaking out thinking someone died or something and it's only that Ultra Lord has been cancelled. Boy did you take you meds this morning? I swear I'm surprised that I had no heart attack!" Libby yelled.

"I'm surprised that it was still on," Cindy whispered. Jimmy lowered his head to hide his laughter. Libby could still be heard reprimanding Sheen.

"You should be sorry for scaring me." Libby screamed. Sheen cowered as his girlfriend continued.

"Damn, forgot napkins. Be right back." Cindy left again.

"So, how's it going between the two of you?" asked Carl.

"Good. I have to say it's been pretty smooth so far," Jimmy looked over at Cindy, "Oh no."

Tyler was walking up to Cindy.

"Hey Cindy," Tyler greeted.

Cindy stiffened momentarily. She composed herself before turning around.

"Hi Tyler," She looked over with the corner of her eye to see Jimmy standing up.

"Jeez, it seems every time I want to talk to you, lover boy is right there."

"Well he is my boyfriend," she made sure to emphasize on boyfriend.

"So you claim," Tyler smirked. Jimmy had just reach the pair.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked, wrapping his arm around Cindy's waist.

"I was just talking to your "girlfriend" Neutron, no need to gallop to her rescue. She is a big girl and karate master, aren't you?" Tyler directed the last question to Cindy. She nodded her head.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, "Why the air quotes Biggins?" At this point, everyone had their attention the trio. Even Sheen stopped his crying long enough to watch.

"Oh I got to thinking that this-" He gestured between the couple, "-is not what it seems."

"What makes you think that?" Cindy asked angrily.

"For a new couple, you don't act like one. Sometimes it looks like you are forcing it. Like you are trying to be convincing. Other times you look more like an old married couple. Fighting and bickering. Not really 'new couple', if you ask me."

Cindy opened her mouth but he interrupted.

"Oh," he added, "I don't think that anyone has seen you two kiss. Am I right?" He watched as several people in the crowd nodded their heads. Cindy can feel their eyes burning into her.

She started to get angry.

"Look, just because we don't make out or flaunt ourselves to you all doesn't give you the right to-" she didn't finish. Jimmy had turned her to face him. She looked up just as he lowered his lips and claimed hers. She paused as it caught her by surprise but quickly returned the kiss. It was sweet, his lips nibbled hers slowly but passionately. His arms tightened around her as she raised her hands to his shoulders. He stopped for a moment, looking at her flushed face. He pecked her lips, then her forehead then pulled back. Her eyes remained closed, savoring the moment, before they fluttered open. She gazed up at him, lips parted and slightly out of breath. _'Wow'_ she thought.

Everyone else watched in stunned silence. It was broken with cheers and wolf whistles. Cindy's blush grew while Jimmy smiled sheepishly. Tyler growled in anger and left.

As things settled, the couple returned to their table. The other three had grins on their faces.

"I have to say that was kinda hot," Libby said. Cindy threw a napkin at her head.

"Shut up." Everyone laughed.

"So guys, how are we going to stop the network from cancelling Ultra Lord? I was thinking of campaigning-" Sheen reached under for his backpack. He pulled out a wad of papers. The others looked at each other and quickly got up.

"Maybe a protest," Sheen looked up to see his friends leaving. He sighed as he gathered his things and jogged up to them.

Tyler watched as they walked out the Candy Bar, still angry at them. They may have won this round but it's not over yet.

"I'm on to you Cindy Vortex," he whispered darkly.

****Cindy's Front Yard****

"Thanks for walking me home." Cindy said. They were standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"No problem. I mean we do live across the street from each other," Jimmy shrugged. She swatted his arm playfully.

"Smart ass. But really thanks for the save back there. It seems that we aren't that convincing yet." Cindy frowned.

"It's been only two weeks. We will get the hang of it." he said reassuring.

"I hope so." They stood there looking at each other.

"Oh before I forget. My parents told me to ask you if you would like to have dinner at our house soon."

"Really? Well I can come over this weekend if you want?" Cindy said. Her heart was beating fast. For this being fake, it was feeling pretty real.

"That would be good. So is Sunday okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Jimmy smiled and before he could think, he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sunday, at 7. Don't be late." He turned and jogged across the street. When he reached the door, he waved at her and went inside.

Cindy stood for a time outside, her hand on her lips. She walked slowly to her door,not noticing the dark figure down the block watching her every move. She opened it and then closed it with her foot. She let out a happy squeal before sinking to the floor.

'_It keeps getting better and better,' _she thought, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter down. I really hope I wrote that kiss as cute as possible. Like I said in the last chapter, I wanted to the save the steamy one for a later chapter. But man isn't Tyler getting crazier as we go. He needs to move on, seriously.**

**Like always: READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Dinner with the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. Thanks again for all the great reviews. It is so nice to read comments from people who are enjoying my story. I do try to put out updates fast but at the same time give people time to read it and enjoy before moving on. Nothing wrong with some anticipation.**

**Thanks especially to ****strawberry-flavored fudge ****for pointing out that whole past-present tense thing. That is probably one of my big issue with my writing. You'd think after so many years of being told about it I would learn but I am still trying to confront that problem LOL.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Sunday Night: 9:47pm**<strong>

Cindy sat on her bed, propped against the headboard. She had come home only 10 minutes ago from spending the evening over at the Neutron house. Jimmy's parents had invited her to dinner as in a way to get to know her better. Of course they had known her for about 9 years now. But now she was their son's "girlfriend" and they felt that they should know her at a deeper level. Jimmy had acted normal when he had told her about it but he seem to have gotten nervous as the day got closer. Cindy had a feeling as to why. Now Mrs. Neutron was like any normal mother but his father? Well you could say he was eccentric. For a reason unbeknownst to her, at least before this evening, Cindy couldn't figure why he acted as he did.

Cindy laughed softly to herself as she recounted the dinner.

_~Flashback~_

_Cindy arrived promptly at the Neutron home. She rang the doorbell and waited. She figured it would be a casual affair so she settled for a clean pair of jeans and a pink button down shirt. The door opened and the sight that greeted her caused a stifled laugh. Though dress for the occasion, Jimmy wore an anxious expression. He looked like he was ready to bolt if need it be._

_"Hey Cindy, come in," he stepped aside._

_She walked in and the aroma from the kitchen almost caused her stomach to growl. She felt a hand on her lower back guide her to the dinning room table. Mrs. Neutron came out the kitchen with a steaming pot of what Cindy can smell to be beef stew._

_"Hello Cindy, glad you can make it," Mrs. Neutron place the pot on the table and went over to the teen girl. After a quick hug hello, Cindy settled at the table._

_"Jimmy, tell your father that dinner is ready," Jimmy nodded and left. Cindy felt a cold metallic nose press against her leg. She looked down to see Goddard._

_"Hey Goddard," she whispered softly, petting his head. He let out a couple barks and nuzzled her hand. Approaching footsteps turned her attention. The three Neutrons came into the room and settled. The rest of the food was placed on the table and it smell delicious. Cindy waited until everyone dug in before she took some food for herself._

_"Now Jimmy made us swear to not get too personal. How is school going?" Mrs. Neutron asked._

_"It's going good. Still trying to catch up to him though," Cindy gestured to Jimmy. Jimmy smirked and took a bite._

_"Good luck. Only a year until we graduate."_

_"Plenty of time if you ask me." They settled into a playful banter as Jimmy's parent watched on. A couple of minutes later, after everyone was done, a pie was brought out._

_"Man do I love pie!" Mr. Neutron exclaimed._

_"Why is that?" Cindy asked, though regretted it by the look on Jimmy and his mom's faces._

_"Glad you asked. You see it started when I was 7-"_

_The story lasted at least 10 minutes to which Jimmy seem to fallen asleep. Cindy tried to pay attention but it became really difficult to._

_"-and that is why I love pie. Great story, huh?" Mr. Neutron nudged Cindy._

_Cindy forced a smile, "Yeah, great. So Mrs. Neutron do you need help cleaning up."_

_"Oh no please you are a guest."_

_"Really it's no problem." Cindy stood up and smacked Jimmy. He woke up startled and saw his mom and "girlfriend" head in the kitchen._

_*End of Flashback*_

Cindy was jarred from her thoughts by her phone. She picked it, screening the call before she answered.

"Hey Libby."

"Hey! So how was dinner with the future in-laws?" Libby teased.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "It was nice. And stop calling them my future in laws. We've only been dating three."

"Girl please. I know you two will end up for the long haul or at least I hope. But I'll stop calling them that."

"Anyways, how was shopping with Sheen?" Cindy reached for a magazine.

"What do you think? I had to drag him to most of the stores. He would probably stayed at the damn arcade if I didn't. Oh and he actually made petition papers to stop the cancellation of Ultra Lord."

Cindy scoffed, "Not surprised. If only he used all that energy at school."

"You are telling me," Libby paused, "I don't know if I should tell you this"

"If that tone of voice you should."

"Fine, I was going into the gadget store to have my camera replaced and Tyler had just come out."

Cindy sat up, "What did he do?"

"Nothing but he did give me this look."

"What look?"

"Like he was trying to stare me down or figure me out or something. It made me nervous to be honest."

Cindy closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "That was all he did?" she asked.

"Yeah." A silence filled the room. "But enough about that, tell me what happened at dinner."

"Well it didn't get that exciting at dinner but after…"

"Girl you have to tell me!"

Cindy laughed, "They showed me embarrassing baby pictures."

_~Flashback~_

_After dinner, they moved to the living room where Mrs. Neutron searched through the bookcase._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" Jimmy nervously asked._

_"Looking for the photo albums."_

_"What? No, why?"_

_"To show Cindy some of your baby pictures silly."_

_"But, but she doesn't want to see that." Jimmy tried to reason._

_"Oh no I most definitely do. Come on Neutron, isn't looking at embarrassing baby picture part of meeting the parents?" Cindy smirked. Mrs. Neutron sat next to her if a giant photo book. Jimmy groaned and sat on the bottom step of the stairs, Goddard next to him._

_"Alright now Hugh here was obsessed with taking pictures of every moment of Jimmy's life all those years ago. So let us start at the beginning."_

_'Someone kill me now!' Jimmy thought, his face red._

_Jimmy's torture continued for many long minutes. His mom loved to explain how every picture came to be with Cindy's attention glued to details. With every page turned and story told, Jimmy's head lowered between his head. High pitch squeals interrupted his thoughts._

_"Aw, naked bath tub pictures!" Cindy exclaimed._

_Jimmy got up, "And that's my cue to leave!" he announced. He opened the front door and walked out. Once outside he leaned against a column on the front porch. A minute later the door opened and out came Cindy._

_"Dang Neutron, you flew out of there." Cindy said._

_Jimmy rolled his eyes. He stared forward but was startled when Cindy snuggled up to him._

_"It wasn't that bad."_

_Jimmy scoffed, "I'd like to you your face when I see yours."_

_"Not possible. I don't have any embarrassing pictures," she replied._

_"Oh please everyone has one."_

_"Nope not me. My parents weren't ones to take bad pictures. All of mine are well posed and looking fierce."_

_Jimmy shook his head. For a while it was quiet before Jimmy broke it._

_"Look sorry about my dad telling his whole pie story. I'm sure you didn't really want to hear it. He can take it overboard."_

_"It's okay really. I was happy to finally know why he is so obsessed."_

_"I wish sometimes he wasn't so…dorky. I mean I'm no cool guy or whatever but he just takes it to another level."_

_Cindy smiled softly, "He may be a dork but it's obvious he loves you. Be glad, not a lot kids have that. Anyways, your mom mentioned something about an awards banquet next week."_

_"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. NASA has an annual award banquet for high school students. It's to present awards to the best in the science field. I'm getting the achievement award."_

_"And let me guess, you want me as your date."_

_"Well you are my supportive "girlfriend", aren't you?"_

_Cindy laughed, "Okay I'll go with you, if I must. What is the attire?"_

_"Nothing formal but no jeans and t-shirt."_

_"Alright well I have to go. Need my beauty sleep if I want to beat a certain genius in our AP tests."_

_"I don't think you will get enough to beat me. But I am open to the challenge." They stared into each others eyes as Jimmy leaned down. He gave her a soft kiss, his hands rubbed her back. When he pulled back, he smiled at the wistful look on her face._

_"Later Neutron."_

_"Bye" He watched her cross the street and into her house before he turned to have a talk with his parents about certain pictures._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Aw you two are adorable! So when is this banquet?" Libby asked.

"Friday. So our sleep over with Brittany and Larissa can be on Saturday." At that moment, a knock came to her window. She looked and saw Jimmy.

"Sorry Libby, I gotta go. Seems Neutron can't get enough me."

Libby laughed, "Alright, see you mañana!" The phone clicked.

Cindy walked over and opened her window.

"Did you forget something?"

"No, my mom found this cookbook she thinks you would like. Improve your skills and all that."

"Cool. Just leave it on my bed. I have to brush my teeth," With that she left.

Jimmy strolled to her bed and laid the book on her bed. He took a moment to look around. Her room had changed over the years. It was still pink, but all the dolls that lined the wall were not there. A big HD TV was placed in front of the bed with her desk still next to her window. Speaking of her desk, something bright caught his eye. He walked closer and stared at the book in the center. It was Cindy's jewelry box and right in the middle was a pearl. Jimmy's mouth dropped.

'She kept it,' he thought, "Could it mean-'. A door closed and Jimmy grabbed a sticky note and pen, wrote a quick message and left.

Cindy entered her room to find him gone. She shook her head and grabbed the book he left. A note was attached with two words 'Enjoy it!' and she smiled.

Outside, Jimmy walked to his house, a million thoughts ran through his head. She had kept the pearl he had given her when they were stranded years ago. Is it possible that she may have feelings for him? A sense of hope filled him as he whistled a happy tune.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Cindy kept that pearl and now Jimmy knows. Wonder what he will do with that fact? Oh and do keep that bit about Tyler at a gadget store in mind. It will brought up later as it is vital.**

**Now: READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. The Award and the Kiss

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own JN. Thanks to those who reviewed and of course who read. I really do appreciate it. Now this chapter will include that steamy kiss I had mention 2 chapters ago. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Thursday Afternoon: The Dojo**<strong>

Synchronized grunts could be heard by anyone walking by the Retroville Dojo. The highly advanced students practiced their routine as the summer competition grew closer. Every year they would reach near the top spot but only to have a misstep in the final round. This year, however, that will not be occurring.

"Alright, stop!" the sensei commanded, "You will take a 15 minute break and then resume but in spar partners." The class dismissed but Cindy stayed behind. She wanted to practice more as she was not having the best week.

She and her mom had gotten into a huge argument over her AP finals. Sasha Vortex wants to make sure she has the very top. And no matter how many times Cindy reminded her that her boyfriend is a genius. At school, Tyler was still being his creepy self but has not come up to her to talk or anything. He has resorted to just stare at her with a hard expression, as if he trying to see what she was thinking. Libby was in a bad mood and had snapped at her on Tuesday. Cindy was trying to relax but it seem like everything and everyone was against her. That is except Neutron. To her surprise, he has been the only one who has not given her a hard time. The night before she had called him and before long was ranting about how her week sucked. He listened and tried as best he could to help. It seem to work for the most part.

Cindy was soon interrupted from her thoughts.

"Hey Cindy," came Betty Quinlan's voice.

"Oh, hey Betty." They had settled years ago the grudge they, well mostly Cindy, had for the other and had become civil.

"What's up?" Betty asked.

"Nothing, just letting out some anger."

"Ah….is it Jimmy?"

Cindy laughed, "No, for once. Dumb shit going on in my life at moment."

"I know that feeling," A comfortable silence settled between them, then "My brother is really enjoying having you as a student teacher here."

"He's a good kid. Really serious about his training," Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. See you around," Betty turned to leave.

"Okay, later," Cindy waved good bye and returned to her practice.

****Jimmy's Lab****

Jimmy shuffled through several document drawers. He's been looking for the original blueprints for the ChronoArch. It seem the wiring had gotten too mixed up and would only allow him view mode and not travel. Other than doing some studying and updating his inventions, he can not stop thinking about what happened on Sunday night. He had gone to leave Cindy a cook book to only discover that she still kept the pearl he had given her years ago. At the time he gave it to her, it was a way to show his feelings about her. He never thought she would keep it since they had more or less kept their rivalry. After a couple of years he mostly buried his feelings given she had hinted any towards him. But now he thought differently.

Sure she could have kept it because it was a priceless jewel but it had to mean more than that.

He knew that she will probably not admit to her feelings, if she had any for him. Maybe he should step up the whole boyfriend thing a few pegs. If she asked then he would just say he was caught up in the moment. But, if he was correct about her feelings than she would go along with it. She was someone who wasn't too comfortable sharing her feeling verbally at least to him.

Jimmy pulled out the blueprint and smiled. Tomorrow will surely be a day he OR Cindy won't forget.

****Friday- 6:50pm****

Cindy stood before her mirror. She was a tad nervous thought she shouldn't be. Taking a calming breath, she took a quick look over. She wore a bright yellow box pleated dress. The straps, crossed in the back, and the edge of the skirt were in black. The neckline was heart shaped. She topped off the look with black ankle strapped platform shoes. She was glad that she had learned to withstand high heels and that she had an event to wear the dress. Last thing she wanted was to have spent money on a dress and have it hang in her closet.

She decided her hair would be better down and blow dried. It wasn't a formal event so she didn't want to over dress.

Neutron would be here soon and she was ready to go. Earlier in the day, to her relief, Libby had apologized about the way she had acted. The sleep over for the next night was still on. She pulled out her camera and posed for it a bit. Cindy knew she looked good and wanted to capture it.

The door bell rang downstairs, Cindy grabbed her purse and headed to the stairs. Her dad had answered it and she could hear he and Jimmy laughing about something. When she came around the corner, she stopped. Jimmy was looking very handsome. He wore black slacks and a mint green long sleeve button down shirt. His hair was gelled back and a bright smile lined his face. He noticed her and smiled gently.

"Oh Cindy, glad you came down quickly," Mr. Vortex said. "Well you two better be off. Oh and Jimmy, what time is your curfew?"

"For tonight, it's 1:30. The banquet is over in Washington D.C so it will take some time to go and come back."

"Alright, have her home by then and no more than 5 minutes late," he said, then turned to Cindy, "Enjoy your night."

"Thanks Dad. Bye!" She looped her arm with Jimmy's and they headed out. Cindy noticed a black SUV parked at the curb.

"That's our ride?"

"Yup."

He opened the door for her and she got in. He jogged to the other side and once inside started the car. Cindy opened her mouth but before anything came out, Jimmy punched a button on the steering wheel. The car began to shake and then Cindy felt the sensation of being lifted into the sky. The roar of a rocket came from behind and they were soon in the air.

"We should be there in about an hour," he said. Cindy nodded and they spent that hour talking or listening to the radio. At 10 to 8pm, Cindy looked out her window and could see the lights of Washington D.C. Jimmy began the descend to the city.

"Oh, I think I see the White House!" Cindy exclaimed..

Once they touched down, he drove for several more minutes until a large gymnasium came to view.

"How long do you usually stay here?" Cindy asked as they reached the parking lot.

"I usually only stay for the awards. They always have a dance but since I normally come alone, I don't stick around for it."

"No pretty single girls?"

"Eh, they are alright." Jimmy smiled. They were able to fine a spot not too far from the entrance for which Cindy was glad. If worse came to be, he would have to carry her back to the car. Once outside the car, Jimmy reached for her hand and led her to the place.

The inside was breathtaking. Several tables littered the place with decorations in NASA's colors. On the walls were video holograms of the night sky. Tables with food and drinks were against the wall. A stage was set to the north end of the gym and a DJ spin tunes next to it.

"Not bad," Cindy said, looking around. Jimmy led her to a table with table arrangements. They grabbed their card and headed to table 5. Only one other pair was sitting, who greeted them. They sat and waited for it to begin.

A tall man walked to the podium. He began with welcoming everyone and giving the night's iternary. It would start with the awards and then follow by dancing. Anyone who planned to stay longer could head over to the field nearby for star gazing.

"Can we do that?" Cindy asked. A huge smile grazed her face.

"Sure why not?" Bingo! Perfect time to put some moves on her.

The first man walked off the stage and short woman took his place. She was to present the first few awards.

It started out fine but by the 10th award, Cindy was ready to fall asleep. Looking at the iternary, there was two more awards before Jimmy received his.

"I really hope, for my sake and everyone else, that you kept your acceptance speech short." Cindy smirked. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You will find out soon enough," he said. Their attention was back on the stage when the woman, Ms. Geffen cleared her throat.

"It is now my honor to present the last award of the night to one of the brightest students I have met in my life. He has accomplished so much in his young life and surely there will be more. With that, I present the Young Scientist Achievement Award to Mr. James Neutron."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Jimmy stood. He waved to his fellow recipients as he walked to the stage. Cindy couldn't help but beam in pride. If she was brave, and willing to reveal her feelings, she would yell 'Yeah that's my man right there!'. But she restrained herself and continued clapping.

"Thank you Ms. Geffen. I would like to also thank the NASA community for this prestigious award. Also to my fellow recipients on winning their own awards," He said. "Now I manage somehow to keep this short so to spare you all from my rambling." He proceeded to give short details on some of plans for the near future. Everyone's attention was captured by what he is expected to do.

"I would like to finish by thanking my family for which has supported me in everything I have do and will continue to do," He looked over at Cindy, " I also want to thank my date who in some ways help me get here. Unlike anyone else, she challenged me to do my absolute best. So thank you Cindy Vortex." Everyone turned to her as she hid her face behind her hand, a blush colored her face. Jimmy thanked everyone again before he stepped off the stage. The DJ took over and proclaimed the party has started. The first dance was a sexy tango and nobody seem too eager to head to the dance floor. Jimmy reached Cindy with the trophy. It was about 10 inches tall and had the NASA insignia on top in gold.

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Cindy asked. Jimmy shrugged and held out his hand. Cindy looked at it for a moment before she took it. He pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close before they started to tango. After a couple of twirls and spins, she had to ask.

"Have you always known to dance like this?"

Jimmy smiled, "Yup, it's all me."

Cindy narrowed her eyes playfully, "You didn't use you Dance Teacher 8000, did you?"

"I swear on my collection of Albert Einstein biographies that this-" he twirled her out and then back in, pressed against him,"- is all me."

Cindy nodded, too stunned to say anything. They continued until the dance ended with them pressed close to each other, her leg wrapped around his. Silence before cheers filled the place and others quickly got out to dance.

For the next two hours they danced. Everything from pop, to oldies and even more Spanish music. A couple of slow dances were done, and Cindy's feet were grateful. Just before the DJ left, he played a fun rendition of the Electric Slide which had everyone, student and adults, on the floor.

The man who started it all, Mr. O'Donnell, grabbed the microphone.

"Alright kids, anyone who wants to enjoy the star gazing, please pick up a ticket from the table near the door. We had a park lot rented out to us and we need to know that those going are from here. Thank you a great evening. Good night!". After they grabbed their stuff, they headed over to get a ticket. Once they had it they headed to the car. They wanted a good seat for it.

The drive was not more than 10 minutes. They grabbed a spot and set up.

"Okay, it would be better if we sat in the back. It be more comfortable to see it from there," explained Jimmy.

"Why not go outside?"

"Oh it might rain and I don't think my mom would be too happy if I came home with dirty clothes." Cindy got out and went over to the back. Jimmy reached over to the compartment and grabbed a pair of binoculars.

"Binoculars? Don't you have a telescope?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't fit in here. Plus, I changed the lens here to be similar to that of a telescope. It be more comfortable." He handed it to her. She looked through them and gasped. It felt as if she right in space.

"Okay they are better than a telescope." They shared a laugh. For a while they swap between them the binoculars. When her arms got tired she put them down and turned to him.

"That was a nice thing you said up there about me."

"No problem. It was true, I mean I could easily done everything I have with my hands tied but you challenge me and I love it." They stared at each out. Jimmy licked his lips as his eyes switched between her eyes and lips. 'This is it,' he thought. He closed his eyes, leaned in and captured her lips. Cindy was still for a second before returning the kiss. Before long they couldn't stop. He wrapped his arms around her as she had an arm around him with the other hand in his hair. It started slow enough and soon he licked her lips for entrance. Cindy moaned quietly before she let him in. Their tongues swirled around, trying to dominate the other. Jimmy slowly lowered her against the seat, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped a leg around his, as his left hand reached down and soothed her leg. Neither wanted to stop. He did stop but to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. He spent some time there, between nibbles and biting her neck. She was really into it. He returned to her lips and started another heated kiss.

The kiss lasted many long minutes before it started to wane. Jimmy captured her lower lip, softly bit it and then soothe it with his tongue. Panting hard, they stared at each other when finished. The sound of a low beep broke their concentration.

"What's that?" Cindy asked breathless.

"I installed an alarm so we know when we have to get back home," Jimmy said, also breathless. After fixing themselves up, they were in the front seat and in the air. The trip home was silent as a million thought flew through their brains. They reached their street at 1:20am. Jimmy parked in front of her house, turning off the engine and both were still stunned.

Cindy broke the silence, "I had a great time. Thanks again for the acknowledgement in your speech."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later," Cindy got out the car.

"Bye," She waved to him once she reached the door. When the door closed, Jimmy patted himself on the back.

"Score one for Neutron."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope that kiss was good and sexy enough for you all. Alright we are down to the wire. There will probably be another 2 or 3 chapters and an epilogue. **

**Like always: READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Sleepover Tales and A Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them. This chapter will have Cindy's opinion on the kiss and some more info on Tyler. It will take place the night after.**

**And here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Saturday Night: Cindy's Room**<strong>

"So, Cindy, how was your date last night?" Libby asked.

She, Cindy and their friends Brittany and Larissa sat in a circle in the middle of Cindy's room. An assortment of snacks/drinks surrounded them: M&Ms, Twizlers, popcorn, also crackers, marshmallow and chocolate (to make smores of course) and the ever loved Purple Flurp. A small stack of DVDs were next to the TV.

"It was…great" Cindy lowered her face, a blush on it.

"Details, please!" Larissa grabbed a handful of M&Ms.

"Well he had to accept an award over in Washington D.C and it was nice. He thanked me in his speech-"

"Aw!" answered the others.

"-and then we danced. I learned he can do a mean tango."

"Dang, go Jimmy!" Larissa replied. The others laughed.

"Then we went star gazing where he kissed me."

Brittany giggled, "Was it short and sweet?"

"Pfft, that boy laid it on me!" Cindy covered her ears at the high pitch squeals.

"Oh my gosh! Was it good?" Brittany asked.

"Very good. Think the car kissing scene in Titanic but without the sex or hand against a foggy window. He has some soft lips and very talented too!"

Libby, Larissa and Brittany stared at her, mouths agape. Their shock was broken when Cindy's mom yelled that the pizza arrived. Larissa and Brittany headed downstairs. Cindy went to follow but Libby held her back.

"So, is it love?" Libby asked, a sly smile on her face.

"We've only been dating a month!"

"So? My parents knew they wanted to be together forever on their 3rd date."

Cindy sighed, "I haven't thought about it. Anyway if I did, I would prefer to keep it to myself, at least for a time."

Libby nodded her understanding. She knew Cindy was not a big fan of admitting feelings until she was sure. The other girls returned and Libby popped in a DVD.

_'Another lie to add to the list,'_ Cindy thought.

She didn't have to think about it. She has known how she felt about him for years, madly in love. Cindy turned her attention to the TV. She will deal with it later.

****Jimmy's Room****

Jimmy laid on his bed, thoughts racing through his head. He hasn't been able to concentrate on anything except the kiss. It was cutting into precious time in the lab. Jimmy sighed and turned his head to his computer. Carl and Sheen were on it playing some new game they had bought earlier. Jimmy tried to play but wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hey Jimmy, you sure you don't want to play?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sheen yelled in anger as one of his players was killed. He turned to Jimmy.

"Before I forget, Libby wants a double date next week. How about it?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Sure, why not? Where to?"

"How about the beach?"

"You want to go to the beach on Memorial Day weekend?" Jimmy sat up.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"The beach is packed that weekend. We would have to leave pretty early to get a good spot."

Sheen whined, "Come on, please! Libby will continue bugging me if you don't say yes."

"Okay fine. I'll check with Cindy if she is up for it."

Carl whirred his chair to face Jimmy. "Speaking of dates," he said, "how was it last night?"

Jimmy blushed slightly, "It was great. We had a great time."

"Did you kiss her?" Sheen asked slyly.

Jimmy smirked, "Yeah and it was good." He high five them and soon joined them in their game.

****Tyler's House****

"Tyler! Your turn to take out the trash!"

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute!" Tyler yelled back. He shook his head. It seem like every time he was doing something, his mom had to disturb him.

Tyler looked down at his work and smiled. He had made a collage of pictures of Cindy. Most had Jimmy in them but with a giant red X over his face. Tyler sneered at the pictures. He still couldn't believe that she was "dating" someone like he. Of course Tyler still had his suspicion about this whole ordeal but no proof. But soon he will. New pictures fell in front of him and his anger rose. It just so happened that his cousin Ramon had been at the same award banquet as Cindy and Neutron. After some convincing, and money exchange, he got Ramon to take some pictures of them. Of course it included the make out in the car which had enrage Tyler. While his mom was out, he threw what was best consider a tantrum, tossing pictures and clothes. After calming down, he started devising a plan.

He had to prove that that relationship was not real. Tyler was glad he went to that gadget store.

"Tyler, I am not asking you again. Take out the trash!"

"Okay, I'm going."

He looked at his collage again. "You will be mine Cindy Vortex and soon." He hid it under his mattress and jogged downstairs.

****Monday Morning****

Cindy walked through the halls. She had not seen Jimmy since Friday night. She and the other girls got up near noon the day before. After picking up the mess and bidding them good bye, Cindy joined her mom at the local gym. Her mom had gone a bit overboard in wanting to stay in shape lately so Cindy would accompany her so it would go too far. Later they headed to her aunt's house and had dinner.

Cindy entered her AP Chemistry, went out again to check she was in the right room and then entered again. Was she dreaming or did Jimmy Neutron have his head down in a science class? Maybe the Earth's inner core did freeze over.

She went over and sat down next to him. She studied him for a moment before she poked his head. A hand swatted hers away before it disappeared.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Jimmy raised his head and glanced at her before he put it down again.

"Major headache. Didn't sleep that well last night." his voice was muffled.

"Aw." she scooted her chair closer to him and wrapped her arms around his upper body. "Where does it hurt?"

"My temple area." Cindy started to plant kisses on the area. A shutter went through his body but he didn't say anything. She continue to kiss his head, stroking his hair at the same time.

"Mmm, it's getting better." Cindy smiled and trailed her kisses to his ear. She nibbled it for a second and then continued to his lips. They kissed for several moments.

"Now that is a better medicine than Tylenol." he said when the kiss ended. Cindy laughed and resumed their kiss.

"So how is your morning so far?" he asked.

"Good, though I had a run in with Tyler."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He gave her knowing look. "I swear it was nothing. He didn't even say a word to me." He nodded.

"Did Libby ask you about double dating this weekend?"

"Yeah, are you up for it? We would have to leave early."

"Don't mind, I mean I will be seeing you in a bikini." She swatted at his arm playfully as the teacher came into the room.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn to page 563."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'm sure people wanted to know what Cindy thought of the kiss and I didn't want to drag it out. I will try and make the next chapters longer and more exciting. But that last scene was cute, huh?**

**Like always: READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Fun in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. Well, I am happy to report that I have solve my computer problem...I bought a new one! It is so pretty and it has a lot of space (4GB!). Sorry for making all of you wait but there was no way of doing this story. I would've to gone to my school campus and I am not that comfortable being around people when writing stories.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Saturday- 8:55am**<strong>

Cindy finished placing the last items in her bag for the trip. Libby had stayed over again the night before as their men are to pick them up together. Currently Libby was in the bathroom getting dress. Cindy sat down on her bed, thinking back to the past week. For some reason it seem like Tyler didn't pay much attention to her. Could it be that he finally got a clue?

The door to her room opened and in came Libby. She was wearing a part of jean shorts and a red tankini top. Unlike Cindy, she wasn't as outgoing with her swimsuit chooses. Cindy didn't have an issue showing off her body. She worked hard at keeping it in shape.

"Got the tanning oil?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, in my bag. Don't know about you but I need some serious sun." Libby laughed.

"When are the guys getting here?" Cindy asked.

"Sheen said at 9 so any minute now. Any idea where they are taking us?"

"Nope. But with Neutron, it could be anywhere."

A car horn sounded outside. Cindy looked out the window to see the familiar SUV in front of her house. Sheen was hanging out the passenger window, waving like a lunatic. Cindy shook her head and grabbed her bag. Libby put in a shirt and followed her friend downstairs. Outside, they put on their sunglasses and headed to the car.

"Hey ladies, hows it going?" Sheen smirked.

"Good, better if you let me sit up front," Cindy smiled.

"I got here first!" Sheen protested.

"But I'm his-"pointed at Jimmy "-girlfriend."

"So?"

"Ugh guys, please lets not argue. I just want to go to the beach. Come on Sheen, ride on back with me," Libby said. Sheen got out the car, grumbking the whole time. Cindy took his place and leaned over to Jimmy for a kiss.

"Morning," Jimmy said.

"Morning. So where are we going?" Cindy smiled.

"Sheen wanted Hawaii but it's a bit overrated. I thought Myrtle Beach in South Carolina would be nice." Jimmy replied.

Libby grinned, "Oh, I heard it's really nice and they have a pier with rides and stuff."

"Yup, so hold on tight. We are off." Jimmy pulled out the curb. About 3 blocks away, he punched the flying button and they were in the air. He then pushed the autopilot and sat back. He reached over his hand and Cindy interwined their hands.

The next 45 minutes were spent talking and rocking out to the radio. At around 10 am, the SUV began to desend and Cindy looked out the window to see the beach nearing. From her view point, there were plenty of people on the beach already but it was not packed yet.

"Alright, grab your stuff. Once we find a parking space I want to get a good spot to settle. And please Sheen don't start arguing with people for it. We don't need a repeat of last summer," Jimmy looked over at his friend, who was twiddling his thumbs innocently.

By some miracle, they found a good spot and once the car shut off, they got off and jogged to the sand. It took a while but they found a spot near the shore and dropped their stuff. Cindy and Libby put up the umbrella. The towels were situated and the fun had begun.

"Sheen! Put on some sunscreen!" Libby yelled at her boyfriend's retreating back. He ran until he jumped into the water. He surfaced with a large grin on his face. Libby shook her head, grabbed the sunscreen and began to rub it on. Cindy removed her clothes to reveal a hot pink string bikini.

"Stop staring Neutron," she said, her back to him.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel your eyes staring me down," Cindy turned to him.

Jimmy blush slightly and removed his shirt. It was obvious he had been working out from the well define muscles on his chest, stomach and arms.

"Now who is staring?" Jimmy laughed as Cindy turned away, blushing hard. She grabbed the sunscreen and rubbed it over her arms and front.

"Here let me help,"Jimmy grabbed the bottle and squirted some on his hands. He began on her neck and shoulders. Trying not to make a noise, Cindy closed her eyes as he continued down. He took his time going down her back and to her upper thighs.

"Do you guys want a moment alone? You look like you are really enjoying putting on sunscreen," Libby smirked as the others blushed.

"Okay, me and Libby are going to tan. You do whatever you want," Cindy and Libby laid down on their towels, a pair of sunglasses perched on their heads. Jimmy rolled his eyes and settled on his towel next to Cindy's. He pulled out a book and began to read.

"Science-fiction? Since when do you read that?" Cindy asked.

"Oh they're not that bad. Plus it's fun to point out all the impossibilities." Cindy shook her and scooted closer to him.

"I thought you were tanning?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but I can't get closer?"

Jimmy shrugged and lifted an arm. Cindy nestled on his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist, caressing his stomach softly.

Sheen came back from the water. He sat next to Libby and watched the other couple.

"They're really into each other," he observed.

"Yeah they are. I'm glad that they got together. I've waiting years for that to happen," Libby sat up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Think they will last?" Sheen asked.

Libby pondered it for a moment. She watched as Jimmy and Cindy laughed at something in the book.

"Yeah, I think so," she smiled and kissed Sheen's shoulder.

For the next few hours, the four friends enjoyed their double date. They sat and catched some sun rays. They went into the water where they played a friendly game of trying to knock each other off the shoulders.

"Hey, any of you wanna play a game of volleyball?" A boy their age approached them. The 2 couples had finished lunch.

"Umm sure. Do you want to play?" Cindy asked around. Both Libby and Sheen declined, deciding to take a walk along the shore. Jimmy agreed and soon they were at a beach volley ball court. After a few introductions, the game started.

It became rather intense at one point where a member of each team fault about points. When a security guard came along, they quickly dispersed and the game continued. Cindy managed one score while Jimmy tried his best. He wasn't much of a athlete but did try his best. The game last almost and hour until the other team had one. They shook hands before they returned to their spot, a bit sore around their wrists and legs.

"Nice playing Neutron," Cindy said, as she leaned on him.

"Likewise," Jimmy picked up his book again and they cuddled together, Cindy with her head on his shoulder. Sheen and Libby returned 10 minutes later. The clouds, regretfully, started gathering. It soon became dark but the rain had yet to fall.

"Think we should head for cover?" Libby asked, a nervous look on her face. She wasn't a fan of thunderstorms.

"Nah, it probably won't even rain," Sheen replied. At that moment a large lightning shrieked across the sky. The clouds opened and the rain poured. They jumped up fast and gathered their stuff as quickly as possible. They ran after the other tourists to the huts for cover. Along the way, the pairs were separated. Cindy and Jimmy made it to one hut soaking wet.

"it's funny, we run from getting wet but we are at the beach where we are suppose to get wet." Cindy panted.

"Oh the irony,"Jimmy said. Cindy placed their bags on floor. She hugged herself as a chill came over. Jimmy noticed and without a word, pulled out a dry towel. He nudged her to get closer and wrapped the towel around her. With it secure, he pulled her to his arms and kissed her head. She smiled at gestured and nuzzled her face to his neck.

"This is nice," she said. Jimmy nodded and then shuttered as Cindy sucked on his neck.

"Please don't have me explain the hickey to my parents," he joked. He felt her laugh against him but she continue anyway. She went up to his jaw before she stopped. 'Two can play this game,' he thought. He leaned down and started biting softly her right shoulder. Cindy held back a soft moan, trying to keep her mind clear. But it wasn't easy with him trailing kisses to her neck, then her ear. He blew gently into her before he captured her lips in a kiss. It didn't last long but was still full of passion.

They ended up under the hut for almost 30 minutes. The rain slowed down and before long the sun came up again. Gathering their stuff, Jimmy and Cindy went to search for their friends. They found them two huts down. After asking for directions, they headed to the bathroom and changed into their street clothes and headed to the attractions. The piers had several shops and food stands. They grabbed hot dogs and walked around.

It was probably one of the funnest dates either couple had gone on.

Around 6 pm, They headed back to the car. All were too tired and so the trip was quiet. When they reached Retroville, Jimmy dropped off Sheen and Libby and headed to his street. Once there, he kissed Cindy good night and went home.

****Cindy's House- 8:12pm****

After a nice long warm bath, Cindy settled on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, a smile on her face. If it were possible, she had fallen more in love with Jimmy. She walked over to her computer to check her email. After several fail attempts, she picked up the house phone and heard no dial tone.

"Mom, the phone's not working!," she yelled. A minute later her mom walked through the door.

"Well I payed for the month. Probably a cable is busted or something," Sasha picked up the phone to check. "So, how was the beach?"

"It was nice, got a pretty good tan," Cindy replied, her cell in her hand.

"That's great. If the phone is not back in the morning I'll call the company," bidding her daughter goodbye, she left. Cindy called Jimmy.

"Can't get enough of me," he answered the phone.

"Ha! Is your phone working? Tried going online but nothing." she asked.

"Yeah it is. Probably some busted cable or something,"

"Hmm, that's my mom said,"

Jimmy sighed, "So, school is almost over." He hoped that she didn't sense his disappointment.

"Yeah, and hopefully no more Tyler. Notice that he hasn't pay much attention to me this week. Don't know if I should feel relieved or nervous,"

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Don't know, just a feeling," she said.

Jimmy said, "Don't be. Remember I will make sure nothing happens."

"I know," she sighed," Do you feel guilty that we are lying to everyone? I mean I know this my idea but sometimes I just feel so bad for lying about this."

"I feel you, especially since my parents really like you. Don't know what you said or did but you impressed them,"

Cindy covered the mouth piece and let out a soft squeal of excitement. 'His parents like me!' she thought.

"Well I am a pretty cool person Neutron,"

"Yeah, yeah. What are you going to do for your birthday next week?"

"Nothing fancy, My parents will probably take me out

or something," she said.

"Cool. Sorry to cut this short but my mom needs me. You doing anything the rest of the weekend?"

"No."

"What to go to Retro Land on Monday? Don't know about you but I am wiped out from today," he laughed.

"Sure that sounds good. I will see you later."

"Bye." They hung up.

Cindy twirled around her room. She may hate lying to everyone but this whole thing is working out for her. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she might confess her feelings. She fell on her bed, smile on her face.

"Nothing can ruin this," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, famous last words there Cindy. So there is only the next chapter and then the epilogue. I may do a one shot sequel for this and something else. I will think on it and post about it at the end.**


	10. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. So, my friends, this is the last chapter. At least before the epilogue. I want to thank everyone who followed this story since the beginning. This is probably one of my best works so far and from the reviews it looks like most agree. Again, thank you for sticking with me. This chapter will switch between Cindy and Jimmy's point of views.**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Tuesday, June 7th**<strong>

Jimmy stood outside the Candy Bar. He was nervous and he had a right to be. At any minute Cindy is to arrive and he would spill his deepest secret. Not much had happen since the beach trip the week before but it took one small occurance to make him see what he should do.

It was on Cindy's birthday and he had just given her a present. It wasn't anything too spectacular but her reaction brought out something in him. Over the last several weeks, they had done everything a normal couple does but it was something simple that made him realize: he really was in love with her. He handed her a locket, something he had been working on for days. Her face lit up and it was the smile that got to him. He doesn't know why but when she smile, he felt like he was punched in the gut. Since that moment, he has been constantly battling himself on whether to tell her and actually become a couple. He knew that when classes ended and Tyler was away, they will "break up". He really can't see people reacting to it well. They had been able to fully convince others that they were a couple and maybe in love. People will suspect something is up.

It had been his mother who made him see a solution.

_~Flashback~_

_Jimmy walked into the kitchen. His mom was cooking dinner._

_"Hey mom, I need to talk you about something," he said. She turned around and nodded, removed the cooking mittens and sat down at the table._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_Jimmy rubbed his neck; he was nervous._

_"It's a personal question but how did you know you were in love with Dad?" he asked. She was taken by surprise. She had known since a young age that he was not one to talk about his feelings._

_"Well, pretty much from our first date. There was something about him that just caught my eye and pulled me in. It's different for everyone. For some it could be a while and others at first meeting. It is not something that others can tell how you know but you yourself that can figure it out," she explained._

_Jimmy nodded._

_"Is this about Cindy?"_

_He blushed, "Yeah. I think that maybe I might be in love."_

_"Well I'm happy for you. She is a great girl. Do you plan on telling her?"_

_"I have no idea. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same." He raked his hand through his hair._

_"In my opinion, you don't have to worry about that. I can see it in the way she looks at you that she feels the same."_

_Jimmy smiled at that, "Thanks mom." He reached over to hug her._

_"You're welcome. Now what are you going to do about it?"_

_Jimmy shrugged, "No idea...yet."_

_~End of Flashback~_

That had been last night. He had tossed and turned thinking about how he should tell her. When he woke up, he figured that he should be honest and straight with her. Just spill his guts to her. If his mom was right than she would return his feelings. If she wasn't...well he has dealt with worse and would eventually move on.

On his way to the Candy Bar, he had called her.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Cindy. Are you busy?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I was wondering if you could meet me at the Candy Bar. I have something important to tell you."_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah! Everything is great. Just something I have to tell you. It's nothing horrible, I promise."_

_"Okay, well I will see you in 15 minutes. I'm helping Libby with some shopping crisis."_

_"Cool, see you then. Bye"_

_"Bye"_

_~End of Flashback~_

That had been 35 minutes ago. He was not worried for he knew that she could take care of herself. And most likely the crisis had not been dealt with. _'Women and shopping,'_ he thought. Plus this gave him more time to make sure his plan worked out smoothly. It was nothing elaborate: buy an ice cream and take her on a walk through the park. Then confess. Simple and to the point. Now if only she would show up.

Another five minutes pass and Jimmy decided to walk. He started to feel foolish just standing around so he headed towards the stores. About two blocks later, he bumped into Carl, Sheen and Libby.

"Hey Jimmy!" said Carl.

"Hey," he turned to Libby, "Where's Cindy?"

"Isn't she with you? She told me that she was meeting you."

"Yeah but I called 40 minutes ago and she hadn't shown up. I thought she was still helping you."

"Well she left right after your call."

Carl interrupted, "Maybe she got distracted."

"I doubt it. Cindy is punctual when she has to meet someone. No more than 3 minutes late if she can mange." Libby shook her head. "Something is wrong."

Jimmy nodded, 'Where are you Cindy?' he thought.

****Cindy's P.O.V****

Neutron had call me, saying he wanted to meet. He had something important to tell me. Of course, I couldn't help but jump to conclusion and think he wanted to end this whole fake relationship. Maybe he got tired of pretending. But he assured me that it wasn't anything horrible. I was with Libby at the time, helping with some shopping crisis. She was going on vacation with Sheen and needed some last minute shopping.

When I told her about the meeting, she like Neutron assured me that it was nothing horrible. I told her I would help her but she said she has it handled and to go meet with Jimmy. I thanked her and was out the door. The Candy Bar was only 5 blocks away so I should be there fast.

About half way there I stopped at an alley. I could hear a sound of distress coming from it. I knew I shouldn't go into alleys but I couldn't ignore that sound. As I got closer, I saw it was a kitten, it's head stuck in a plastic 6 pack can holder.

"Aww, poor kitty. Here let me take it off." It took a while for the kitten would retreat when my hand would get near. When it finally let me, I gently removed the plastic as best I could. It would have better with a scissor.

"There you go. If I didn't have a dog and mom wasn't allergic, I would keep you." I let the kitten go and it scampered off. I turned to leave as my phone vibrated. Before I could pull it out, a body slammed into mine. An arm wrapped around me in a vice grip. The person was strong. A cloth was placed over my mouth. I can feel my strength weakened and my eyes closing.

Then everything went dark.

****Jimmy's P.O.V****

I could feel a sense of dread. Something happened to Cindy. When everyone realized this, Libby decided we should head back to the store and try to retrace Cindy's movements. We had gone about 2 blocks when something caught Libby's eye.

"Hey guys! Come over here," she beckoned us to an alley. When we got there, she pointed to the floor. "That's Cindy's phone," she said. I felt my heart stop for a second. Cindy never leaves her phone anywhere, especially some alley. Then a kitten came out of nowhere and clawed at my pants.

"Do you think it's trying to tell us something?" Carl said. The cat turned and ran deeper into the alley. Seeing no other choice, I followed it. It came to a slightly ajar door before it curled into a ball. I pushed open the door, the others right behind me.

"You think Cindy is in there?" Libby said, a quiver in her voice. I shrugged. The door revealed a two way hallway. I couldn't see the end of either and that made my nerves shoot up.

"Okay, looks like we have to split up. Sheen, Libby you go to the right and Carl and I will go left. We can text each other if we find her so put you phone on vibrate. Don't want anyone to hear us." They nodded at me. Sheen grabbed Libby hands and head down one way. I started to the left with Carl behind me.

"Don't worry," he whipered, " we will find her."

I nodded. I hope he was right.

****Cindy's P.O.V****

I started to gain conscience, my head pounding. I blinked open my eyes, my vision swirled in front of me. When I could focus, I slowly absorbed my surrounding. I was in a empty room. It looked like it was not finish as pieces of building equipments laid around: pipes, wood, hammers and the like. I tried to move my arms but realized that I was tied to a chair. Duct tape was over my mouth. I can feel my fear climb when I heard someone chuckle behind

"Nice of you to join me Cindy," said a voice. My eyes shot up. Tyler! The cloth prevented me from speaking and that only made him happier.

"Aww do you want to say something?" he asked. I shook my head yes. He came around me. He was wearing jeans and black shirt. I looked up into his eyes, they had a crazed look in them. He grabbed the edge of tape and with no warning, ripped it off. I held my cry of pain.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled at him. He didn't flinch.

"Honestly? You." I gave a confused look.

"Don't act innocent. You truly believe that I would fall for that whole you and Neutron being a couple." he said,

"We are-" I never finished. He drew back his hand and slapped me.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed. My face was burning but I let it not show on my face. I turned to him. He continued, "I heard you telling Neutron how you are tired of lying to people about it."

"How can you've heard us say that?"

"So you admit it."

"No, but if we were to say something like that it would be over the phone-" I stopped. Me and Neutron did say that over the phone. But how could he have know? Then it hit me.

"You bug my phone? That is how you found out I will be here," I asked angerly. That would explain Libby seeing him at a gadget store.

"You really are smart. Now figure out how I could've done it."

I thought about it for a second and another realization hit.

"That day when you handed me back my phone. I had dropped it."

He clapped, mockily, "Good. At least you can beat all those blonde hair stereotypes." He grabbed my hair hard. "Speaking of hair, it is so beautiful. And so long. Too bad it won't be for long," Before I could say anything, he pulled out a switch knife and sliced it through my hair. I was too in shock to even scream. He held the piece that was cut in front of my face. It had to be at least 9 inches. My hair now reached just above my chest.

When my voice came back, I yelled "You sick son of a bitch."

He smirked, "Yeah, my mom can be a bitch." Before I could react, he grabbed my face. He leaned close where I could feel his breath.

What is he going to do with me?

****Jimmy's P.O.V****

Carl and I walked slowly, not wanting to cause any noise to catch any wanted attention. When we reached the end of the hall, we turned the corner to see a staircase. It seem to lead to another hallway. I turned to Carl and nodded. We went up the stairs slowly, avoiding a squeak if there was a loose board. At the top, we did see a halway way with many doors, all lit.

"Hold on," I whispered, "I think I hear something." Indeed I did. At the end of the hall, I could hear muffled screams. I took a deep breath and forged on. When i got to the last door, I looked in. The sight was horrifying. Cindy was tied to a chair, her face red and slightly bruised. A tall blonde man was in front and I knew it was Tyler. But what really horrified me was what he held behind his back. Long blonde hair. He had cut off Cindy's hair.

"Cindy's in there and so is Tyler," I whispered to Carl, "Go text the others and I'll come up with a plan." Carl nodded and walked away. I looked back in. Cindy was crying.

"Now tell me the truth. What is your deal with Neutron?" Tyler was screaming in Cindy's face. She had her eyes closed but didn't say anything. He slapped her. It took everything in me to not go in at that point. I knew I couldn't rush in, for all I knew he had a gun on him. I had to think quicker.

"I will ask again: Were you and Neutron faking a relationship?"

Cindy opened her eyes and nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

I could see Cindy swallow before saying, "We were faking a relationship-"

"I knew it!" Tyler said.

"But my feelings for him aren't."

Tyler paused and then asked "What feelings?"

"I've always been in love with him. That is why I asked him to do this. I figured I killed two birds with one stone: get rid of you and confess my feelings. I had hope he would return them" she said.

I can feel a warmth spread through my body. She loved me back. I had waited so long to hear her say it. Of course in different circumstances. That gave me a boost.

I turned to Carl, "Okay, we have to save her. Get me that rope over there. I'm gonna catch his attention and then punch him out. If he doesn't fall, tackle him and try to rope him."

"Cool. Libby and Sheen should be here soon."

I looked into the room before I turned back to Carl, "I'll explain to you guys that whole faking thing later. Sorry for making you believe-"

He waved me off "Don't worry about that now. We need to save Cindy." I nodded and turned to the door. Tyler still had his back to us and was now whispering something in Cindy's ear. She let out a cry. She opened her eyes and locked them with mine. I placed my finger to my lips, telling to stay quiet. I inched closer, slowly.

"So, Cindy. Any last words?" He pulled out a switch knife and pressed it to her throat. She looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, " she smiled "Enjoy the looney bin." He stood up, that was my cue. I tapped his shoulder and drew my fist back. When he turned and before he could react, I punched him in the nose. He stumbled to the left and fell to his knee. When it looked like he was to get up, Carl tackled him. They rolled around a bit and that is when Sheen and Libby showed up. Sheen jumped right in and helped Carl tie him up. I grabbed the knife and cut off the ropes from Cindy. She stood up and threw herself in my arms. Libby was on the phone with police, I can hear her giving them directions.

"We got him Jimmy." I looked and saw Tyler tied up, Sheen sitting on him. Carl was on his inhaler.

"The police will be here in 5 minutes." Libby said, wrapping her arms around Cindy too. Carl came over and it became a group hug.

"Aww, I wanna be in the group hug, " Sheen pouted.

****No one's P.O.V****

The police came and quickly filed in the room. They apprehanded Tyler. The gang followed them down to the cop cars. A lady officer took Cindy to side when learned she was the victim and ask for the details. Jimmy backed her when asked. The cops asked if they needed to contact their parents but were declined. With Carl, Libby and Sheen distracted, Jimmy pulled Cindy away from the group.

"How are you?" he had her in his arms again.

"Still shaken but doing better." They were quiet for a moment before Cindy spoke, "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"Including my confession?"

"Yeah."

Cindy sighed, "Look, I wanted to tell you-"

"Lets not worry about that now. You need to recover. That talk could wait. I'm not going anywhere," Jimmy gave a small smile, and kissed her head. Cindy nodded.

"Okay, when I'm ready I will tell you." They watched as the police car with Tyler drove away.

The others came over. "Well that was an exciting way to end school." Sheen said. His friends shook their heads and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there was the confrontation. I really hope it was to your liking. The epilogue will be out by at least Friday. Also my future plans, which do include a sequel. More on that later.**

**Like always: READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. And So It Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own JN. So this is the last chapter of the story. I am sorry to see it done. I think that if I have gone longer it would've lost it's steam. It would just be so many filter chapters. But anyways, thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Epilogue**<strong>

It has been 10 days since the whole ordeal with Tyler. Cindy's parents have press charges against him and he will soon go to trial. About two days after she was kidnapped, Cindy was taken to her grandmother's house. Her parents believe she needed to get away to regroup. Jimmy had agree initially but now he wish she would come back. There were some matters to take care of.

Jimmy was currently in his backyard, relaxing. VOX had somehow contracted a virus and was trying to overcome it. Plus he needed to go out more. Unnatural pale skin was not attractive in anyway.

He was lying on his back, eyes close when a shadow loomed over him. He opened his eyes to see Cindy standing there.

"Hey," she said. He smiled and sat up, patted the ground next to him. She sat down.

"Hi, just got back?" he asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait though. I mean I love my grandma but not so much her tales of the cats she has own." she smiled. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing how to continue. Cindy broke the silence.

"I know that we have a lot to talk about," she started.

"Yeah..."

Cindy sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"I would like the truth."

"I figured. Well as you heard the reason I did the whole fake dating thing was to get rid of Tyler. I really didn't know or thought he would go the lengths he did. I figure that if I "hooked" up with someone then he would leave me alone."

Jimmy asked, "And what about your feelings about me?"

Cindy looked away, gathering her thoughts. It was now or never.

"You have to know that what I said was not a lie to justify what I had done," she started, quietly. "I really have been in love with you since we were kids."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. It always seem you had a certain type. All the girls you have dated or crushed on were so alike: sweet, sensitive etc. I was never like that to you. I thought you just saw me as some rival."

Jimmy scooted closer to her "I'll admit that I did seem to have a type but that didn't mean anything. I was scared to tell you my feelings."

Cindy looked at him, "What?"

"I've also been in love with you since we were kids. I thought you never would like me back. I did get a feeling, once in a while, that you did though. But I didn't want to risk anything, whether rejection or even humilation from you."

Cindy shook her head, "Wow, we are idiots. We could have avoided all this if we got our heads out the clouds."

Jimmy laughed along with her and scooted closer and placed an arm around her. She leaned on him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I think we should take it slow. I know that some people will be doubt us."

"Carl and Sheen will. As will my parents. I told them the night after the whole...ordeal."

Cindy said, " Yeah did the same with Libby and my parents. Libby finally forgave me yesterday."

"Sure did." came Libby's voice. She, Carl and Sheen walked around the side of Jimmy's house. They sat in from of Jimmy and Cindy.

"Hey guys. We were just talking about the Tyler thing," Jimmy said.

"We are really sorry that we lied to you about us dating. I figured if no one knew that we be more convincing," Cindy replied.

"You know I can keep a secret Cin."

"Yeah I know but it was you said that if I want to be sneaky I have to cover ALL my tracks."

Sheen shook his head, "Seriously this has been some crazy shit!" The others nodded.

"So," Carl started, " What are you two gonna do?"

"Well I thought that maybe we should go slowly. I mean did confess our feelings so we will see how it will go." replied Cindy.

"And this time it will be real. We promise." Jimmy said.

"So, you ready to face Tyler when trial starts." Libby turned to Cindy.

"Yeah, as I will ever be."

"What was he charge with?" Jimmy asked.

"Kidnapping, assault with deadly weapon. There may be more. It seems Tyler has a problem with the law." Cindy leaned back on her elbows.

"Damn," Carl said.

Cindy nodded, "Since Tyler is under 18, he will probably go to juvie. And of course some psychiatric treatment."

"No restraining order," Jimmy asked.

"But of course. Can't be closer than 300 yards. I heard he may transfer schools."

Libby sighed, "That's good."

"Okay this is getting seriously depressing. Let's head to the Cany Bar. I think there is some special going on." Sheen and Carl stood up. Anything that involve food could get them on their feet.

"Yeah, I can use some ice cream. The heat is killing me."

The others got up.

"So no hard feelings about keeping a secret," Jimmy asked.

"It's okay. We've been keeping a secret bet about you two for years," Carl blurted out, before covering his mouth. Libby and Sheen shot him a death glare.

"You've been secretly betting us?" Cindy exclaimed. The accused trio nodded their heads sheepishly.

"Who won?" Jimmy said.

"Carl did. Got 25 bucks out of it." Cindy and Jimmy shook their heads. Figured they better leave before it got worse, the others turned and walked away. Jimmy started after them but Cindy pulled him back. Before he could say anything, she kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I never properly thank you for saving me." she replied, a blush covered her face.

"You're welcome, " he smiled. They walked towards their friends, arms around each other and totally in love.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is it. Sorry if it is short but I just wanted to get to the point and not just write to take up space. Okay, I will be doing a one shot sequel but it won't be until at least early next week. I still need to think of what to do exactly. I do know it takes place about 18 months after this story, right before winter break in their college freshmen year.**

**Okay and now I have a challenge. I have been thinking of doing a series of one shots. But I am not posting them separately. I was thinking that maybe you all can help. If there's anything you like for me to write about, that is not complex and can be done between 500-5000 words, you can tell to me. It could be about anything JN related, any couple or whatever. Maybe there is a certain theme you would like to see.**

**So if anything comes to mind, you can either sent me a private message or write in the review section.**

**Thank you again for sticking with this story. It was so much fun to write. Hope to hear from you soon. Laters!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
